


Drowning

by glazzzy32



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazzzy32/pseuds/glazzzy32
Summary: I can't really give much of a discription, but please read even if you don't ship Catoniss. It's short and poetic. The ship is implied but not character specific so if you don't ship just read as a generic poem. I promise it won't disappoint.~"I imagine this is what it felt like to drown"
Relationships: Cato/Katniss Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 10





	Drowning

I imagine this is what it felt like to drown.

Breathless and frantic, grasping at empty air, willing it to become tangible so that you may pull yourself back to the surface, only to find that it slips through your fingers once more, mocking your hopeless attempts to drag yourself back to the surface as the waves swallow you whole. 

Sinking. Lower and lower beneath the waves as you find that you no longer wish to return. You find the ice that fills your lungs is that which keeps you breathing, The waves that surround you more welcoming than the world above could ever be.... And the boy, with eyes full of beautiful oceans and hair like the golden sands beneath his feet, has been burried so far beneath his own roaring waters that even the world itself has forgotten him.

He welcomes me into what could be our kingdom. Our paradise built beneath the waves and I beg him to let me stay, but no matter how hard we try to hold on the waves still suck me back up into the empty air and the harsh winds that blow me back into the arms of a boy with hair like the soft rays of sunlight and eyes the color of the sky. 

But I find that the sun is too hot for my liking and I'm choking on air as I curse the world and I wish..... Oh, how i wish that I could have kept drowning.


End file.
